


Evening Sky

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [35]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short haiku about the evening sky.





	Evening Sky

Glary eventide  
For a western, dream sky song  
at the perfect moon


End file.
